


New Message

by WallyX



Series: Greaser AU- Changhyuk [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Pet Names, Sexting, face fucking, minhyuk is painful, overuse of the pet name princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyX/pseuds/WallyX
Summary: The second time it happens, Minhyuk is at work.





	New Message

**Author's Note:**

> I love Changhyuk and the Changhyuk tag is dry so I come here, albeit embarrassed, to drop some more Changhyuk.  
You can read this as a stand alone, but this is technically a part two for Choices. You can read that if you want to get the bigger picture!
> 
> This wasn't really beta read, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know!  
I hope you enjoy!

The second time it happens, Minhyuk is at work.

Changkyun was home, Minhyuk knew, because when he had woken up that morning Changkyun had been using the bathroom, complaining about how he was going to ‘be up for the rest of the day due to his bladder trying to explode’. Minhyuk only groaned in response, pushing past him to brush his teeth and turn on the shower, stripping mournfully. Changkyun then laughed impishly, teasing, “Minnie has to work while I get to stay home.” Minhyuk had glared, toothbrush in mouth and body stripped bare as he pinched down on Changkyun’s nose, causing the brunet to squawk.

It was safe to say that that morning was, frankly, quite like the rest. 

That was, until, Changkyun had begun to text Minhyuk.

Phone buzzing incessantly, Minhyuk takes a look around to make sure the coast is clear. Considering the extremely slow work day, it is. 

With curious eyes, Minhyuk opens the messages. 

**Big Nose**

Hyukieeeeeee

Minnieeeeeeeeeeeee

Minhyuk.

Answer me babyyy I’m boredddd

With a breath of a laugh, Minhyuk rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

**Min**

Unlike you, I am at work.

Luckily, it isn’t busy right now. Boss would kick my ass if he saw me on my phone.

Anyway, what is it? What do you want?

**Big Nose**

I’m bored

No one else is home

Tv is boring

I miss uuuuu

With another roll of his eyes and an even wider grin, Minhyuk rests his chin on the palm of his hand and types in the next message with ease.

**Min**

Oh yeah??

How much do u miss me???

The blonde laughs to himself, glad to have found some form of fun despite the dragging workday (really, who even gets their car fixed on a Wednesday?). 

Expecting a flustered response from Changkyun, probably an _ ‘oh, shut up’ _ , or an _ ‘I hate you.’, _Minhyuk is quick to flush at Changkyun’s next couple of messages. 

**Big Nose**

So fuckin’ much, princess

I want to

touch you

Flushed, surprised, and somewhat turned on, Minhyuk puts his phone down to look around again, suddenly very aware that he is at work and Jooheon is outside working on his motorcycle during this dry hour. 

His phone vibrates once, twice, before he picks it up again.

**Big Nose**

wanna taste you, want u

in my mouth

**Min**

Oh

_ Really, Minhyuk? _

Scrambling to type something more intelligible than _ oh _, Minhyuk types quickly before Changkyun can respond.

**Min**

Ur being bold today arent u 

U can wait until i get home, cant u?

They’ve only ever had sex the one time, and while it was great, it was about a week and a half ago and Minhyuk wasn’t really sure what this entire… _ relationship _ was. Sure, having oddly kinky sex with your best friend and having the best orgasm of your 25 year old life felt amazing, but he wasn't sure if this also entailed of sexting like horny teenagers. 

Sighing and muling over his situation, he hadn’t realized the vibration of his phone, pinging every other second and sliding its way further down the counter. Was this a bad idea?

**Big Nose**

no

I can’t

I thought about you 

Im still thinking about u

ur lips

ur legs

fkc, ur hands, ur fucking hands princess

I want u to touch me

_ Princess _.

Minhyuk doesn’t know where the pet name came from, or why Changkyun keeps saying it, but his chest twists and his pants suddenly feel tighter.

Whatever. If Changkyun was so adamant about this, how bad of an idea could it really be?

**Min**

Shit, baby

You want me that bad??

**Big Nose**

f ukc yea

yes

**Min**

Where do u

Want me to youch you

Touch

**Big Nose**

everywhere 

my face

my stomach

want u to fi

finger me 

A little past the point of completely turned on and foolishly daring, Minhyuk inhales deeply, types in:

**Min**

What are you wearing, baby?

Send me a picture

The messages cease for a bit after that. Minhyuk tries switching between apps, tries to

keep his mind occupied as he begins to worry if sending that was a mistake.

“Hey man, you got an extra rag or something?” With a yelp and an embarrassing jump, Minhyuk turns to face Jooheon who looks at him skeptically. 

“A what? A rag? Oh! A rag! A rag aha yes a rag, definitely.” The blond ducks below the counter, cursing quietly to himself as he searches for another rag, skin flushing uncomfortably warm. He can feel the younger staring at him curiously, lips surely pouting in thought.

Rag finally in sight, Minhyuk grabs it hastily, about to get up when he hears the tell tale sound of his phone vibrating against the countertop. Sweat breaks out on his skin. Had he dismissed his phone, or was the screen still on? Was it face up? Would Jooheon see?

“Oh, Changkyunnie? He’s messaging you. Do you want me to -”

“No!” Minhyuk stands up quickly, banging his head against the edge of the counter and causing him to cry out in pain. “I mean, no, it’s okay!” With a throbbing pain Minhyuk hands the raven haired male the rag, forced smile wide on his face.

“Are you okay, Min? You’re acting weird.” Jooheon pets the sore spot on Minhyuk’s head, eyes sparkling with worry. “What are you guys talking about?” Minhyuk glances down at his phone screen briefly to see two attachments, as well as a few texts. He swallows nervously.

“I’m totally fine, Honey. I have just been a little out of it today, y’know, waking up early after drinking last night. Just a little off.” Jooheon laughs, eyes crinkling as he remembers Minhyuk downing four shots of Soju last night and proceeding to sing terribly to Hyunwoo, who had just sat there and smiled like a proud father. He’d have to apologize for that later.

“Yeah, you got a little crazy last night. Any how, it’s slow today isn’t it? I’ve been working on my bike for like, four hours now. I’m not complaining, though. She needed the fix.” The blond bounces his leg impatiently, anxiously, and despite loving Jooheon to hell and back, he wished nothing more than for Jooheon to just _ leave _. “Changkyun must be bored, too.” The blond looks at his phone, which buzzes again. Without trying to seem too suspicious, Minhyuk picks up his phone, looking at the most recent message on his lock screen.

**Big Nose**

I wanna cum with ur name on my tongue, princess

Lips pressed in a flat line, Minhyuk reads the message once, twice, three times before he lets out an exasperated laugh, a little forced. 

“He is pretty bored, yeah. I’ve just been texting him for a bit since there are no customers, y’know. He says the damndest things. Talking about the end of the world and all that.” Minhyuk prays to literally anyone who will listen that Jooheon doesn’t notice the tightness in his pants and the flush on his skin. 

“Yeah, that’s our Kyunnie. Weird, but lovable.” Jooheon grins. He doesn’t leave. Minhyuk wants to strangle him.

“Anyway, I’ll stay here, you should work more on your bike before it starts raining, or at least bring it into the garage.” Jooheon’s eyes widen, sparkly and bright as his lips pout.

“Rain? It’s going to rain? Crap, thanks for letting me know, Min! I’ll go work on her before putting her inside.” He claps Minhyuk on the shoulder, turning around and rushing outside. 

Nearly shouting in relief, Minhyuk opens his phone, mouth drying and fist clenching instantly.

Thank God Jooheon left.

Changkyun had sent two images: the first one was fairly suggestive, just his face, lips parted and slightly red (Minhyuk likes to believe he had been biting them, and the thought makes him a little more flustered). His eyes are half lidded, dark and beautiful; eyelashes dark against his light skin.

The second picture, however, made Minhyuk consider leaving work under the guise of being ‘sick’ so that he could run home and fuck Changkyun until he was wailing into the sheets.

The image was a more professional photo of the brunette in nothing but Minhyuk’s oversized sweater, long legs on display, lips bitten and the sweater doing so little to cover Changkyun’s obvious erection. 

He decides to read the messages.

**Big Nose**

Wearing ur

Clothes

It doesnt smell as good as u do

I wanna cum on ur fingers

_ I wanna cum with ur name on my tongue, princess _

Blood everywhere else but his brain, Minhyuk types in a rush.

**Min**

fuck

bab y

U cant do this to me im at work

You look so fucking beautiful, baby

So perfect for me

The air feels extremely hot and Minhyuk wants to scream. 

He had someone like _ this _ as his friend for years. 

Why didn’t he do this sooner?

He picks up his phone again, texting feverently. 

**Min**

How do you feel, baby???

I wanna touch u so bad

So fuckin bad

Wanna make u cum on my finge rs

**Big Nose**

ple as

e 

I want u to

so bad

**Min**

Are you touching yourself? 

**Big Nose**

no

I want u to do it

Biting his lip, Minhyuk curses everything that he is at work. Changkyun isn’t done, however.

**Big Nose**

My fingers

arent enough

urs are so pretty

and long

f uc k

i wanna fuck ing cum tw ice

once with ur fingers

and then

i want u to use my body and fuc k me 

until i cry

i wanna cum i wanna cry ur name princess

want u to see me fall ap art

i want u to hear me

Minhyuk isn’t sure what’s more painful: his blunt nails digging into his palm or his dick threatening to escape his jeans.

Minhyuk rereads the messages several times, not sure how he seemed to miss this fact about Changkyun. He’s needy. He’s so sexually needy, and it’s so fucking _ hot _ that Minhyuk is dizzy. The blond had pegged the younger as detached, someone that does the fucking and leaves, but this is… different. 

Minhyuk feels like he’s going mad. 

Right as Minhyuk is about to send another message, another from Changkyun pops up.

It’s an image: a photo of Changkyun holding his cock, his hands mostly covered with the sleeve of Minhyuk’s sweater, and there’s cum. There’s so much cum. 

**Big Nose**

im sorry

im sorry princess

i didnt touch myself i sw ear

o cant stop thin kin g

bou t u

i m sorr y

Without another thought, Minhyuk grabs his jacket and calls his boss.

\----------------------------------------

To say Minhyuk was excited was an understatement. To say he was aroused was also an understatement. To explain what Minhyuk was difficult. Insane? Maybe. 

That would explain why he was rushing up the stairs to their shared floor and opening the door like a man possessed.

He pushes the door open, not really checking if it fully closes behind them. He can hear some movement behind closed doors, most likely Changkyun scrambling. His phone had not stopped buzzing, messages pouring in from Changkyun, who had continued to torment Minhyuk unknowingly with messages.

**Big Nose**

Princess

are u mad at me?

I didnt mean to cum

I just couldnt stop thinking

about u

When Minhyuk opens the door to his room, everything seems to stop.

Changkyun is lying there, legs open, one hand idle on his now soft cock, the other holding his phone. His skin is still flushed beautifully, the room smelling of sex and Changkyun. 

Changkyun had sexted and gotten himself on Minhyuk’s bed.

Minhyuk was going to cum in his pants if he didn’t move. So he did.

Rushing over, Minhyuk throws his jacket to the side and, at the last second, remembers to kiss Changkyun on his cheek, neck, ear; anywhere that isn’t his lips, even though he wants to. 

He is rewarded with a sigh and hands on his shoulders that pull him closer, needy, desperate, and Minhyuk is enamoured, enraptured.

“You came? You left work?” Changkyun sounds airy, far. “What about Jooheon?”

“He’ll be okay. I called out. You were driving me crazy.” He looks fast enough to see Changkyun smile, wide and blissed out, and really, he wants to kiss him. Wants to kiss him hard and have Changkyun moan in his mouth. Wants to taste him, his tongue.

He will worry about what that means later.

Right now, however, he worries about removing his pants.

“You still want me to fuck you with my fingers, baby?” The brunet nods eagerly, licks his lips prettily.

“Please, please,” The pleas roll off of the youngers tongue easily, coated in the gravel that is Changkyun’s voice, hard and rough and downright filthy, and Minhyuk can’t breathe, resorts to sucking a dark mark against flushed skin.

It’s a complete 180 from their last situation, it seems, with Changkyun found with his pants off and being the needier of the two, and Minhyuk doesn’t know which situation he enjoys more.

Shaking his head from the thoughts, Minhyuk presses two fingers to the youngers lips, purring, “suck them, baby.” Changkyun obeys, opens his mouth eagerly, lapping his tongue over the digits desperately, earnestly, the visual not far from if he had something more obscene in his mouth.

The thought makes Minhyuk shiver.

Minhyuk presses his fingers purposefully against Changkyun’s tongue, rejoicing when he sees the younger simply moan and take them deeper with an obscene sound.

Changkyun was going to kill him.

He removes his fingers, the sensation suddenly too much, and he kisses the side of Changkyun’s lips unconsciously, smearing the saliva on his fingers over the small curve of the brunettes lips. Minhyuk reaches over to his nightstand knowingly, pulls out the bottle of lube and wastes no time pouring it over his fingers. He looks at Changkyun, at his round cheeks, his small lips, his big nose (he’d have to change his contact, after this. No way is he going to continue getting turned on to messages from someone titled _ big nose _ ), down to his legs that were so long and so _ beautiful _, to his now half hard cock that rested softly against his thigh. 

Changkyun is perfect.

Minhyuk will also deal with that thought later.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun looks so small when he says this, red lips pouting slightly. “I’m sorry I came earlier, I swear I didn’t--” he cuts himself off with a choked off whine as Minhyuk slides his finger into him, pinning his hips down with his free hand. “I- I didn’t touch myself, I swear, I was just, the thought of you touching me, _ fuck _, the thought of you touching me was so hot, princess.” Minhyuk can feel his cock twitch miserably in his underwear at the pet name.

Pressing another finger inside, the blond shakes his head.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Minhyuk feels like he’s swimming; words are garbled into nothingness and he wonders if Changkyun can even hear him. Everything is liquid.

Minhyuk is willing to drown.

“You drove me insane.” He continues, looks Changkyun in the eye, at the way his eyes flutter prettily, the way he bites his lip, uses his hand to cover his mouth. “I almost came in my fucking pants, Kyunnie. Jooheon started talking to me and I almost strangled him, holy shit,” his fingers push harder. “He was talking to me and all I could think about was fucking you into the sheets, baby.” Changkyun whines, legs trembling weakly as he gets worked open by Minhyuk. “So I forgive you, I’ll always forgive you. Don’t apologize.”

The younger nods obediently, sweater covered hand resting on the blonds shoulder. Minhyuk doesn’t understand why the gesture makes his heart race.

“You can -- you can add another finger,” The younger covers his mouth when Minhyuk obeys, three fingers working their way inside Changkyun and making him arch. _ “Fuck,” _ the words are strangled. “Your fingers are so good, _ so good, _” 

Angling his fingers accidentally, Minhyuk presses harshly against Changkyun’s prostate, and the younger shouts, loud and uninhibited right into Minhyuk’s ear as his body arches off of the mattress and his legs press painfully into Minhyuk’s sides. 

“You okay, baby?”

“Fuck, fucking, shit! Stop, stop,” Minhyuk stops immediately, eyes wide as he looks at the mattress as Changkyun clings to him tightly.

“What’s wrong, did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” Changkyun sounds gone and his body is trembling violently, body tense. Minhyuk is quiet while he waits for the other to speak. “Holy shit I almost came so fucking hard, oh my God, that was so much, _ fuck, _”

Minhyuk laughs, pets Changkyun’s flushed face when he finally peels himself off, eyes glossy with lust and a little more. 

“You want me to remove my fingers?”

“No, no, keep going. That felt so good, princess.” Blushing, the older of the two continues, brushes his fingers over the bundle of nerves again and causing Changkyun to whine sweetly. 

Overcome with the need for revenge, Minhyuk grins as he pins down Changkyun’s hips, presses his fingers torturously against him and causing the brunette to jerk.

“Doesn’t feel so good to be on the receiving end of this, does it, baby?” The brunette hisses, hitting Minhyuk with little power on his arm. “Remember how you teased me just like this?” Changkyun squirms, trying to both escape the feeling while simultaneously getting closer to it. His legs are trembling, breathing uneven as he takes the abuse, neck bared for Minhyuk to take advantage of, and he does. He decorates Changkyun is splotches of red from his jaw to his collarbone, possessive, sucking especially hard on a spot that couldn’t be covered by Changkyun’s dress shirts.

The younger covers his mouth, nods his head with his eyes screwed shut, and Minhyuk doesn’t know what possesses him to grip Changkyun’s wrist and remove it from his face and almost growl, “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you come undone. That’s what you wanted, didn’t you? That’s why I came over here: to see you cry while you fuck yourself on my fingers and scream my name.” Changkyun squeezes his eyes shut, turns his head to the side as he cries out, hips grinding down weakly against Minhyuk’s fingers despite the hand holding him down. Minhyuk moves his hand, reaches it upward to hold Changkyun’s face, to make the brunette look at him.

“Look me in the eyes while you cum on my fingers, baby. Let me see you.” Fingers rub hard against Changkyun and he clenches, eyebrows furrowed as he hiccups, stimulation wracking his body in constant waves, building up and threatening to drown him. “The others aren’t home, Kyunnie. You can shout as loud as you want.” Tears spill from the brunettes eyes, salty and hot and everything feels overwhelming, like it’s too much. 

“I-- I’m so,” Words tumble aimlessly from the brunettes mouth, falling without getting anywhere.

“It’s okay to cum, baby.” Minhyuk’s words are hot on his tongue, asking to fall out. “Be a good boy and cum on princess’ fingers.” 

A particularly hard press of his fingers and a wet kiss to his cheek has Changkyun cumming hard and loud all over Minhyuk’s sweater (again). Changkyun clenches tight against the blondes fingers, crying unabashedly as Minhyuk’s name tumbles from his lips over and over and over again, toes curling as he digs the heels of his feet against Minhyuk’s back and pulls him closer.

Changkyun unfurls beautifully, red stained lips parted while eyes are closed, eyelashes delicate across tear soaked cheeks, and Minhyuk watches, heart straining in his chest as he forgets to breathe, forgets to move, eyes focused.

Changkyun is ethereal.

Minhyuk knows for a fact that he will never get tired of seeing this, of seeing Changkyun.

Minhyuk doesn’t remember the last time he breathed, because suddenly he’s dizzy and inhaling deeply, lungs filling beautifully with air and the smell of Changkyun mixed with sex. He bends over, kisses the bridge of Changkyuns nose, his temple, listens to the brunette breathe erratically.

He isn’t drowning. 

Everything feels bright, and it’s as if Changkyun is shining.

Minhyuk decides to determine what that means later.

Right now, however, Changkyun is hiccuping, breathing is short bursts as he comes down from his high, soft hair splayed beautifully across the pillows.

Carefully, Minhyuk removes his fingers, wipes them on his sheets (they seriously need to stop wiping their hands on his sheets. He’ll have to remember to buy tissues). Changkyun breathes, eyes closed dreamily, and Minhyuk stares quietly, wonders why his heart hammers violently in his chest and begs to be freed. 

Moving to go to the bathroom, the need for wet naps and something clean to give Changkyun dire, Minhyuk shifts his weight on the mattress. 

Startled, Changkyun opens his eyes and reaches for Minhyuk’s hand, holding it gently in his.

“Where are you going?”

“Just to clean you up. I need to get you a new shirt and something to clean you.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes, looks down, then gasps.

“No way!” He pulls the older towards him. “You didn’t cum, that’s not fair.” Changkyun is using that voice of his, the one where he swears he isn’t pouting but he is, where he puts on his cute eyes and knows Minhyuk can’t deny him.

“You just came really hard, Kyunnie. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” The brunette groans and presses his face to Minhyuk’s stomach, kisses his skin lazily through the fabric of his sweaty shirt, and suddenly Minhyuk is fully aware of the tenting in his underwear and the proximity of Changkyun to his crotch.

“Come on, let me suck you off.” The brunette grabs hold of Minhyuk’s waistband and he wants to choke.

“Changkyun,”

“I said I wanted you in my mouth, didn’t I?” Changkyun is looking up at Minhyuk now, eyes dark as he holds his ground and the blond feels a shiver crawl down his spine.

Forget the wet naps. He can get that after.

“Fuck, shit, alright yeah.” Minhyuk switches with Changkyun, lies back against the mattress as Changkyun spreads his thighs with a wolfish grin.

“Shit, princess, always wondered what you’d taste like.” Minhyuk flushes a painful shade of red at Changkyun’s words, wondering what he implied by that and if he meant it. Has Changkyun thought about this before all of this? If so, how long?

As if reading his mind, Changkyun removes Minhyuk from his underwear, tossing it to the side. “Ever since we played strip poker and you lost and had to sit there naked. Wanted to suck your cock for months now.” 

It takes everything in Minhyuk’s body to not cum against Changkyun’s face. 

“_ Shit _ , Changkyun,” The brunette laughs impishly, strokes Minhyuk slowly, teasingly. “You can’t just --” He inhales shakily. “ _ Say _ those things.”

“I just did,” Changkyun’s grin is devilish. Minhyuk wants to slap him, or kiss him, or both. He doesn’t know anymore. “What’s wrong, is my princess close already?” 

_ My _ princess.

Minhyuk almost kicks Changkyun in the face.

“Yes, I am, seriously Changkyun I’m about to cum up your nose if you don’t stop.”

The brunette barks out a laugh and Minhyuk can’t help but find it endearing. 

“You clean?”

Minhyuk exhales in annoyance.

“Yes, yeah, got checked last month and the only person I’ve had sex with was you.” Changkyun shrugs, deeming it good enough before sticking his tongue out, licking a fat stripe up from base to tip. 

With a pained sigh Minhyuk melts into the mattress, watching Changkyun as he licks him, tongue broad and flat against his cock. Remembering to breathe, he runs a hand through the brunettes hair, petting him encouragingly as he presses wet, open mouthed kisses to his cock while maintaining eye contact.

Kissing wetly, Changkyun pulls away, stroking loosely as to not give Minhyuk any form of friction or satisfaction. 

“Fuck my mouth, princess.” His words are firm and are accompanied with dark, hungry eyes. “Use my mouth and fuck my throat until you cum.” Whatever air was left in Minhyuk’s lungs escapes and he deflates, windless. 

With no other words, Changkyun puts Minhyuk in his mouth, sucking on the head before going lower, lower, tongue massaging the underside of his cock and causing the older to whine.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Good.” Changkyun kisses the skin of his thigh before sucking a mark into his skin. “Now fuck my throat like I know you can.” The brunette lowers himself again and Minhyuk obliges, holds his head down, biting his lip to contain himself. With a hesitant thrust, Minhyuk pushes Changkyun down further to fit himself entirely in his mouth.

They moan, Changkyun’s throaty and Minhyuk’s airy, the sounds melding together in some weird sort of symphony. 

“God, Changkyun,” Minhyuk thrusts sloppily, watching as the younger takes it without any protest, spit and precum slicking his lips and dripping down his chin as he sucks noisily, hands splayed on Minhyuk’s thighs. 

“I -- I don’t think I can-- last any longer,” Minhyuk is dizzy, the sight of Changkyun’s small lips stretched over his cock causing his cock to leak pathetically, the brunette swallowing it without a single complaint. “Changkyun, baby, seriously I’m gonna cum,”

The younger removes himself, looks up wantonly at the older, moans with a raspy, strained voice as he continues to stroke the older, opens his mouth wide and pretty and rasps out, “Then cum on my face, princess. Make me look pretty with your cum.” 

The sound Minhyuk makes is embarrassing, to say the least.

He cums hard, over Changkyun’s tear stained cheeks, his nose, his lips, his tongue, and Minhyuk almost passes out at the high pitched sound Changkyun makes as he swallows. 

Changkyun, demon that he is, sucks the head of Minhyuk’s cock, gets as much cum as he can before rubbing the swollen cock head against his bruised lips, staring at Minhyuk unblinkingly. 

Minhyuk thinks he’s having a heart attack.

“I, you,” His words are garbled, tumbling out of his mouth clumsily and falling on the way down, missing their point. “Wow.”

Changkyun laughs, almost shy, wiping the cum off of his face with the back of Minhyuk’s sweater sleeve. 

“I’m going to have to bleach that sweater.” Minhyuk breathes out, spent and glowing. “I’ll probably spring a boner whenever I see it.”

“Fuck, you’re right. Wait, holy shit,” Changkyun pulls the sweater from over his head and throws it in the hamper, Minhyuk enjoying the view the entire time. “I am so sorry I used your sweater for…. This. Give me a second.” Changkyun hobbles to the bathroom, returning quickly with wet naps and a rag.

A rag.

Jooheon was going to kill Minhyuk.

“Let’s clean ourselves up a bit.” 

The older of the two lets Changkyun clean him gently, and in return, he wipes Changkyun down, kissing his skin randomly along the way.

Once done, they look at each other, the temporary silence deafening.

“Can I lie here with you?” Changkyun’s words are tentative.

Hesitant.

“Of course.” The brunette slots himself into the space between Minhyuk’s arms, tucks his head right under his chin.

Silence.

Minhyuk kisses Changkyun’s hair. “Y’know, I can’t leave work every time you '_ get bored' _ and decide to sext me, you know.”

Changkyun laughs loudly, pulls Minhyuk closer.

“I’m sorry, princess. I’ll buy dinner later to make up for it, cool?” Minhyuk sighs, playfully bites Changkyun’s head as the other yelps.

“Yeah, sure, but I get to order as much as I want.”

“Of course.” Minhyuk can feel Changkyun smile into his skin. “Anything for _ my princes _ s.” 

Minhyuk doesn’t know what to make out of that.

(Un)fortunately, he doesn’t have much time to think about it, because he hears the door to their shared floor open suddenly, a very loud and very frustrated Jooheon shouting,

“Lee Minhyuk!”

Minhyuk has never seen Changkyun fly from a bed so quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not like this in real life
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone for reading u_u <3
> 
> (twitter: @wallyxsama)


End file.
